Can Be Retaken
by Outcast001
Summary: Years after her brothers death, a showdown between her, her people and her brother against an arrogant opponent. Sequel to 'What Now Is Gone'


**This is the sequel. Read What Now Is Gone to understand the story properly. Enjoy.**

* * *

Liechtenstein walked briskly down the heavily fortified hallway, carrying her brothers' gun on her shoulder, people were running back and forth, everyone either shouting orders or trying to follow them. But everyone made way when she passed; She made her way into the tactics room.

"What's the situation?" she asked, her voice was still pitched reasonably high like in her younger years but had matured a bit, and she had grown taller as well, almost as tall as her brother. She was his spitting image, only with a now decent sized chest and a more womanly body. The high-ranking men all saluted at her.

"We have advanced a great deal, we now occupy Geneva and have set up defense's there, but the French will no doubt retaliate" a General informed, she nodded. The New War has escalated to World War III and she and her people have been assigned to keeping France busy, that's all they expected us to accomplish, they didn't expect us to actually take land and push him back. But she has and now, with trading weapons and troops between her allies she stands as a country to take note of, as a serious threat even.

"We may be able to use that to our advantage, what do we have there?" Liechtenstein questioned turning to her weapons manager of that area, he looked from the paper in his hand to the map on the metal table. It's been three years since her brothers' death, which means five years since the war began.

"We have ground cannons, mines and also an airstrike team nearby" he said looking at her, she nodded and began informing them of her strategy, once she finished they all nodded approval.

"They wont expect that!" one cheered and they all began making preparations, she turned to leave before calling.

"Tell our allies of this decision and to not interfere" she ordered then left the room, making her way to a fortified military vehicle.

She was here, Geneva, and she was ready. Her people stood with her, ready and waiting for the French. They came and Liechtenstein looked down on them, they were down hill after all. All of them were noisy and heavily armored, she saw France at the head of the armada. He smirked victoriously at her before calling out.

"Why don't you give up girl, there is no way you can win! You're brother couldn't beat us, what makes you think you can?" he yelled and she glared in response, saying nothing as the wind blew causing her clothes to ruffle. Her eyes seemed to glow against the morning hue, the sun has yet to rise, and she heard her brothers' words on the wind.

_You can take care of yourself now. you can win this_

She nodded, to herself and her brother; after all, she had the advantage. She waited until they charged, she raised her hand, they passed the first marker, and she pulled her hand in front of her. Dirt and earth erupted into the air, taking men and weapons with them, as the mines were set off. Each one setting off a chain reaction of explosions, and with that one stroke she had taken down a noticeable portion of his army, she didn't smile or smirk. She would never show such a positive emotion for such a horrible outcome, her soldiers cheered and cried for the success of the first peace of the enemy's death puzzle.

"Turn back now! Or suffer the loss of more soldiers!" she called out, she would offer surrender, if he refused she would be forced to grant his wish.

"Never! Maybe to one of the stronger counties but never to you!" he screamed back at her, she closed her eyes.  
_'As you command' _she opened her eyes again, they were hard with determination, her enemy charged once more. This time she let them gain some ground, before she repeated her arm motion. This time modern-day cannons shot from behind her regiment, by the end of it all one regiment will be all she needed, and dotted the earth with craters. Killing any unfortunate enough to be in their path, or near it for that matter, she heard their screams; she looked on with no empathy, no mercy for those who aim to take what is her brothers and hers, she will still offer surrender to Frances soldiers if they so choose.

"This will be you're last warning! If you do not leave I will not show mercy, all who don't wish to die leave now" she called out, no emotion in her voice. The people below her looked discouraged, but none gave in.

"_So be it" _she whispered to the wind before she ordered another round of cannon fire, telling her people to ready they're weapons, they did. As the enemy tried to dodge the cannon fire some made it passed, only to be shot down by the first, second and third line of guns. Each one firing for the one in front of them while they reload, this happened again and again until only a few scattered men ran for their lives. France stood, scratched and bruised but otherwise unharmed, unmoving and amazed by his own defeat. Liechtenstein calmly made her way to him, standing just a few feet away, her bothers gun drawn.

"You have lost this battle, _leave_," she commanded, he closed his eyes and smiled sadly.

"I underestimated you, you didn't even have to _move_ from where you _stood_ and you defeated me" he looked at her, something in his eyes made her aim her gun at him.

"But I wont go back without leaving some scare!" he yelled as he lunged, pulling out a knife. Her eyes hardened as she leaped back, firing her weapon she skidded slightly and stood there, weapon against her shoulder she glared. Standing strong.

France had stopped in his tracks, dropping his knife he looked at his shoulder. Blood seeped out at a fast and steady pace, he gripped his shoulder in pain as he fell to one knee, and he glared up at her.

"Damn you!" he hissed through clenched teeth, she looked on uncaring.

"Damnation will have to wait," she said before turning to leave, her body tense as she suspected him to try and jump her, she was right. She heard his steps as he lunged; she maneuvered around him and shot the back of his left leg, he fell to the ground as he screamed in pain. Liechtenstein pulled out a bandage from one of her pockets and dropped it next to his writhing form.

"Stay off his land" she said as she walked away, not looking back as she retuned to her silent army. They wouldn't celebrate until they we're _told_ they had won, her people never assumed, they made certain.

"His land? Do you mean Russia?" he asked and she stopped, not looking at him, her eyes grew distant.

"No, my brother" she said as she began walking.

"What are you saying? Switzerland is dead!" he yelled and she stopped once again, turning around he saw her smile, the smile she used to have when she was younger.

"No, he's still with me," she whispered loud enough for him to hear, his eyes grew wide and she asked once again.

"Do you surrender?" she asked politely, almost like they _weren't_ on a battlefield. He bowed his head; he finally realized he had lost.

"I do," he said as two of his men that weren't dead or horribly injured came and lifted him, arms around his torso they dragged him away as fast as they could, taking the bandage with them. She returned to her people at the top of the hill, she looked at them, the sun rising behind them.

"The French have surrendered," she said and everyone erupted in cheers, she allowed herself a smile, after all, this meant the end of bloodshed for a short while. She motioned to one of her men.

"Follow them and gather information on their plans, and try to find out what there allies are up to" she said and he nodded, standing strait he saluted before running off, joining the cheers along the way. She looked at the morning-tainted sky. She had won this battle but this wasn't over.

It was far from the end.

* * *

**Do you want another sequel? ask me and I'll try! Also read my profile, there's a message to all Hetalia fans.**


End file.
